movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles (The Little Madison)
Today is a perfect day at sea. Seagulls are flying above an ocean while dolphins leap in and out of the water, chittering happily. Then, a pirate ship emerges from the fog, crashing the waves. The dolphins dive back into the water. Hanna-Barbera Characters: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below On top of the deck, there is a 12-year-old cat with light blue fur, an oversized head, big white eyes with black irises and pupils, a white muzzle, an orange button nose, six whiskers, and thin black eyebrows. He wears grey trousers, coupled with a tan sweater, which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. His name is Gumball Watterson, and he is enjoying the day at sea. Next to him is a dragon with jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. He possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). He is missing the left side of his tail-fin that is later replaced by a mechanical fin. He also has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. And his eyes are a bright green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. His name is Toothless. He, too, is enjoying the weather. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" said Gumball. Toothless roared in agreement as Gumball sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" Leaning over the side of the ship is a slender brown brown rat, with peach markings at the muzzle, upper face, and hands, a black nose, rounded ears, a light brown mustache and eyebrows, and pink ear innards, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a matching deerstalker cap, a light brown coat, matching breeches, green knickerbockers, and brown shoes. His name is Water Rat (AKA, Ratty or Mr. Rat), Gumball's butler. At the moment he does not look well, for he is green in the face. "Oh yes!" said Mr. Rat, sarcastically and sickly. "Delightful!" He retches into the sea. "A fine strong wind and a following sea." said Mr. Mole, one of the sailors. "King Philip Waltson must be in a friendly-type mood." "King Philip Waltson?" "Why, ruler of the mer-animals, lad," said Angus McBadger, another sailor. "Thought every good sailor knew about him." "Mer-animals." scoffed Mr. Rat. "Gumball, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Angus held a fish and waved it in front of Mr. Rat. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" He told Mr. Rat. "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live!" The fish in Angus' hand flopped and slipped out of his hands, slapping Mr. Rat in the face numerous times before jumping back in the ocean, relieved. Hanna-Barbera Characters: Heave ho, heave ho In mysterious fathoms below! The fish dives and looks up at the ship. Then he sighs and swims away. The theme from "Part of Your World" is playing. Various fish are swimming. Bubbles8218 Productions presents The Little Madison (Mer-animals converge on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside.) Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes